1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a probe structure of a probe card, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a probe structure of a probe card wherein a dual etching process of a silicon substrate or an etching process of an SOI substrates is carried out to facilitate a formation of a bump and microscopic probe structure of the probe card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional probe structure used in a probe card is manufactured by etching a semiconductor substrate to form a probe tip region, and then using a photoresist film pattern defining a probe beam region.
While a patterning of a photoresist film pattern may be easily carried out in accordance with the method for manufacturing the probe structure, it is disadvantageous in that an MLC (multi-layer ceramic) should be used when forming a bonding bump.